31 Days of AoKasa (2017)
by WinterAssassin
Summary: [ Another year of 31 Days of AoKasa! ][ Current Day: 31 / Prompt: Laughter / Summary: Aomine discovers Kasamatsu is ticklish. ] Enjoy!
1. Day 1 - Holding Hands

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day One: Holding Hands

 _Aomine wants to work up the courage to hold Kasamatsu's hand but can't._

* * *

Aomine listened to the crunch in the snow cause by their footsteps. They walked almost in-sync, if not for Aomine's longer legs and height advantage. The tall, tanned teenager glanced at the shorter male next to him. He eyed him for a few seconds until said male looked up at him.

The royal blue eyed male hastily turned his head away and pretended to be interested in the falling snow around them. His friends squeezed into tight fists as he cursed his nerves. ' _I'm Aomine Daiki,_ ' he thought, ' _I should be above such a simple thing as hand holding._ '

Aomine bit his lip as he chanced another peek at the one walking next to him. ' _We're almost at the train station, you're going to lose your chance._ ' He told himself. His blue eyes darted to the teen's bare hand before turning his gaze to the fast-approaching train station. He scowled.

' _Just man up and grab Kasamatsu's hand. You managed to get him to go on two dates with you so far;_ _holding his hand shouldn't be a problem._ ' Aomine thought, idly wondering if his hands were clammy from his nerves or not.

"Are you okay?" Kasamatsu asked suddenly, causing Aomine to nearly trip over his own two feet.

Aomine faltered, "I- I'm fine." He answered.

His smaller boyfriend gave him a look but did not press the issue. Aomine was grateful until he realized they fell into another period of silence. The blue eyed male was just glad that it was not an awkward silence. Like their first date.

Aomine scratched his head irritably and peered down at Kasamatsu. He studied the third year, watching as a snow flake landed on his dark eyelashes. The older teen stopped to wipe at his eye but Aomine already beat him to it. He gently wiped the small snow flake from his boyfriend's lashes.

Kasamatsu blinked, momentarily surprised. A second later his cheeks bloomed red and suddenly Aomine was embarrassed. "Sorry," Aomine uttered, rubbing the back of his head.

The older teen hurriedly looked away from him, his cheeks still red. "It's fine." He whispered, rubbing his nose as he sniffled from the chilly weather.

Aomine kept his eyes glued to the snow-covered ground. He soon noticed that they were already at the train station. Aomine peered up the stairs before he turned to Kasamatsu. ' _I failed my mission._ '

"You know what time the next train comes at?" The dark skinned first year asked as the pair began to ascend the steps up to the station. Kasamatsu shook his head, "No."

"Oh." Aomine said, nodding from the straightforward answer. He scratched his cheek awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. The royal blue eyed male watched Kasamatsu from the corner of his eyes until they came to a stop. Aomine looked at where they stopped and noticed a few posters and a garbage can a few feet away. Due to how late at night it was, there was hardly anyone around.

Aomine swallowed hard and glanced down at Kasamatsu. His fingers twitched because all he wanted to do was hold his boyfriend's hand. It was beginning to feel as if he was getting stressed out because of all this. The taller male could not see what would be so bad about it. Would Kasamatsu freak out on him? Would he be able to feel his clammy hand, despite the winter air?

The blue eyed teen resisted the urge to groan in his own annoyance. He was about to give up on the idea altogether until he felt cold fingers graze against his own. Aomine's mind went blank for a mere few seconds. His head snapped in Kasamatsu's direction, immediately taking notice of the older teens flushed cheeks. Aomine's own cheeks burned as he linked his fingers properly with his boyfriends.

Kasamatsu mumbled something but the sound of his own heart beating in a frenzy made Aomine miss the words completely. "W- What?" He asked stupidly.

His boyfriends blush darkened as he repeated himself. "I- I said it took you long enough. Idiot." Kasamatsu gave his hand a squeeze.

Aomine's heart fluttered but he smirked suddenly. "Maybe I was just waiting for you to make the first move." He replied with his own soft squeeze.

Kasamatsu scoffed, "Oh, _please._ " His sharp, steel-blue orbs locked onto Aomine's royal blue eyes. "I've been watching you eye my hand for a while now."

Aomine felt his cheeks burn even more at hearing Kasamatsu say that he had known his plan all along. Not wanting to admit anything, Aomine turned his head away, "Hmph."

* * *

I realize when I started 31 Days of AoKasa in 2015, it was during August, for Aomine's birthday (and mine). I never ended up doing it last year, but I wanted to do it against this year :D But I moved to a really small town where my bff lives and we never had internet for a while... But we did end up writing 31 Days of AoKasa in August, we just could never post it sadly TuT But alas! We have internet now and luckily December has 31 days, so this works out. Be sure to check out PumpkinDreamer's 31 Days of Aokasa! Support the AoKasa! Hooray! Okay, I'll go now...

 _P.S. If you read Hidden Beauty, then you'll know my fav OC Yasuhiro Kuroi. Also during December, i'll be doing 25 Days of Kuroi'smas. (I know I need better names for these things OTL) Anyway, it's just Kuroi paired with characters other than her beloved Kasamatsu. First day is with Kise. Check it out if you want~_

~WinterAssassin~


	2. Day 2 - Sunrise

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Two: Sunrise

 _Future AU. Aomine and Kasamatsu live together in an apartment in Tokyo._

* * *

The sun was barely visible from their balcony in downtown Tokyo. The high-rise buildings that surrounded their smaller apartment blocked any light from reaching them, but at least the sky was alight and full of fluffy-looking clouds.

Aomine stifled a yawn as he stared out at the city before him. He glanced at the time on his cell phone, reading the digital clock. ' _4:53... I need to get ready for work soon._ ' Aomine thought, wondering what work would bring him today.

The royal blue eyed man figured that he would work more on the latest case which the senior officer assigned to him. Aomine ran a hand through his messy, dark blue locks as he stifled yet another yawn. He got up from his comfortable chair and was just about to head back inside when he spotted his boyfriend, Kasamatsu.

The older man stared at Aomine sleepily. He reached up to rub at his eyes tiredly. Aomine smirked as he eyed his boyfriend, thinking that Kasamatsu looked good in only a t-shirt. A thought came to his mind. "Didn't I leave you in bed _naked_?" Aomine asked.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, "Well I'm sorry I'm not shameless enough to walk around naked." The steel-blue eyed man scoffed.

Aomine hummed in disappointment, hugging the smaller male. "Too bad." He commented, nipping at Kasamatsu's ear. "Though you do look good in one of my t-shirts."

"Shut up," Kasamatsu huffed, lightly elbowing Aomine in the gut before he pulled away from the taller male's hold. "It was the only clean thing I could find."

"Uh-huh," Aomine smirked at Kasamatsu's blushing face. "Did you miss me?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Nope." Kasamatsu instantly denied. He turned his head away from Aomine, wanting to hide his flushed cheeks. Aomine was just about to hug Kasamatsu again but the older man twirled out from his arms and padded into the kitchen. The blue haired male watched his raven haired lover set the coffee up before he turned back to him.

"You need to get ready for work soon, right?" Kasamatsu asked.

Aomine nodded, "Yeah." He sighed.

Kasamatsu studied Aomine's face and walked up to the taller male. He lightly gripped Aomine's shirt as he pulled him down to his level, placing a kiss on his lips. Aomine tried to lean in and deepen the kiss but Kasamatsu pulled away with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Aomine narrowed his eyes playfully and trapped Kasamatsu in between the counter and his body. He was glad he had a height advantage. Kasamatsu stared at up him and eventually Aomine caved; he moved back, giving his lover his space.

"Do _you_ work today?" Aomine asked. Kasamatsu shook his head. The dark skinned man hummed, "Then what are you gonna do when I'm gone?" He wondered.

Kasamatsu shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. Probably get some chores done since I know you suck at doing the laundry." The steel-blue eyed man teased Aomine.

"Tch." Aomine feigned ignorance and turned back to the balcony. He noticed the sun was now peeking over the taller buildings, lighting up their apartment. Aomine could also hear a few crows cawing at each other, probably fighting over the garbage down by the convenience store right next to their apartment.

Kasamatsu walked up next to him, staring out the balcony window. "Did you get to see the sunrise?" He asked. "Or was it hidden by the buildings?"

"Hidden," Aomine answered. "But you can sort of see it better now."

"Hmm." Kasamatsu hummed as he leaned his head against Aomine's arm. The pair stared out the window for a few more minutes until Kasamatsu turned around. "The coffee is ready." He pointed out.

"Thanks, _dear_." Aomine responded. He earned himself another elbow to the rib cage. "Ow." He said flatly, taking secret amusement in Kasamatsu's embarrassment. The young police officer leaned down and gave Kasamatsu a soft kiss on the cheek before he whispered in his ear, "Go back to bed already, _senpai_."

Kasamatsu blushed and booted Aomine into the kitchen. He turned to make his way back into their bedroom but paused just outside the door. "Whatever you say, _officer._ "

Aomine's eye twitched at his lovers seductive tone. "I wish I didn't have to go to work now." He muttered to himself as he watched Kasamatsu disappear into their bedroom. He glanced at the freshly brewed pot of coffee, then back to the bedroom door. Aomine narrowed his eyes in thought before he made up his mind. He pulled his shirt up over his head and made his way to the bedroom, thinking he could always have some coffee at the station.

* * *

Wahahaha, yeessss. C;

~WinterAssassin~


	3. Day 3 - Whispers

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Three: Whispers

 _Momoi and Aomine talk about his relationship with Kasamatsu._

* * *

Aomine was used to the whispers by now.

At first it annoyed the hell out of him but after three months, he decided he just did not care anymore. Aomine told his childhood friend, Momoi, "I'm happy with who I'm dating and if no one likes it they can just screw off."

"Good for you Dai-chan. I mean it." Momoi smiled as she patted his head. "I'm just glad that I'm not the only one who has to look after you anymore."

"Oi, Satsuki, what do you mean by that?" Aomine glared at the pink haired girl.

"Hm?" Momoi batted her eyelashes innocently at him. "What was that, Dai-chan?"

"Tch." Aomine tore his glare away from the rosy-pink eyed girl. He knew she was just going to keep avoiding the question. His thoughts drifted away from his childhood friend and towards the guy of his affections, Kasamatsu Yukio.

The blue haired teenager vaguely wondered what the teenager was up to now, taking in account that he was now finished with high school. Aomine knew that Kasamatsu wanted to go to university but Aomine was told it would not be until sometime next year since the older teen wanted to help his mother out with her new baby.

Aomine assumed Kasamatsu was busy babysitting his baby brother. His imagination got the better of him and ten minutes later, Aomine was thinking about Kasamatsu having his babies. He snapped out of it when Momoi waved her hand in his face, pulling him from his little fantasy. "Huh?" Aomine asked idiotically.

The pinkette was giving him an odd look. "What were you thinking of, Dai-chan?" Momoi asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Uh, nothing." Instantly, his cheeks darkened. Aomine pursed his lips and avoided her eyes.

"Oh, really?" Momoi sounded amused, only making him more annoyed with her. "I just wanted to know why you were making such a dopey face."

"My face isn't dopey!" Aomine took quick offence. "I was just thinking about me and Kasamatsu hav- _haa_..." The tanned teenager trailed off. He did not want Momoi to know his secret thoughts.

"Eh?" She tilted her head. "Having... _what_?" She teased, all giggles. Momoi yelped a moment later when Aomine suddenly whipped a pillow at her.

"Nothing!" Aomine said defensively. "Just mind your own business, Satsuki. Or I'll put another frog on your head."

Momoi tossed the pillow back at Aomine, a pout on her face. "You're so mean, Dai-chan!" She whined.

"Yeah, yeah," The royal blue eyed male huffed. He scratched his cheek, "Just leave me and my thoughts of senpai alone."

The cherry-pink haired girl puffed her cheeks out. "Fine, you _ganguro-idiot!_ "

"Oi!"

* * *

I think the AoMomo friendship is cute. xD

~WinterAssassin~


	4. Day 4 - Heat

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Four: Heat

 _Kasamatsu just wants to know if Aomine wants to go to the beach with him or not._

* * *

"It's so _hot._ " Aomine complained loudly. He did not want to move from his spot on the couch he currently occupied.

"Complaining about it isn't going to make it any cooler, you idiot." Kasamatsu drawled as he appeared at the end of the couch. He stared down at Aomine, a small frown on his face. "Also put your shirt on."

"But it's _hot_." The dark skinned male retorted.

"I don't care. We're going out." Kasamatsu whipped a shirt in Aomine's face, ignoring the teen's groan of complaint.

"Where are we going? I don't wanna go anywhere when it's so hot outside." Aomine muttered. He put his shirt on despite his words.

Kasamatsu glanced back down at him. "Fine. Stay here and melt. I'm going to the beach alone."

"Wait," Aomine sprang up from the couch. "We're going to the beach? You never said that."

"Wrong," Kasamatsu said as he pushed Aomine back onto the couch. " _I'm_ going to the beach." He smiled at his boyfriend.

Aomine glared at Kasamatsu before he wrapped an arm around his waist. He pulled the teen down onto the couch and used his height advantage to pin the shorter male to the couch. "How are you going to leave now, _senpai?_ " Aomine asked with a smirk.

Kasamatsu glared up at him before he reached up and lightly touched Aomine's cheek. Aomine faltered when he was suddenly kissed by the teen pinned underneath him. Kasamatsu pulled away but Aomine followed, suddenly hungry for more. The dark blue haired male pressed his lips against Kasamatsu's, nipping and licking at them until he was granted entrance.

His tongue explored Kasamatsu's mouth until he pulled away to take a much needed breath. The pair breathed heavily and Aomine marvelled at his boyfriend's appearance. Kasamatsu's cheeks were a deep red and his lips were kiss-swollen and wet with his saliva. Aomine moved in for another breathless kiss but he was suddenly flipped off the couch. He crashed onto the ground.

Aomine coughed when the breath was knocked out of him and gasped for air. "Wh- What was that for?" He asked once he regained his breath.

"I was just getting you off of me so I can go to the beach." Kasamatsu stated. The raven head got up from the couch and dusted off his clothes, fixing his shirt in the process. Kasamatsu grabbed his bag and looked back at Aomine, "Are you coming or not?"

"Oh, I'll come all right." Aomine responded. He received an elbow to the ribs. Aomine breathed through the pain, " _Just_... Just give me a 'sec."

Kasamatsu sighed.

* * *

I ship it. .\\\\\\\\.

~WinterAssassin~


	5. Day 5 - First Kiss

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Five: First Kiss

 _Aomine and Kasamatsu share their first kiss._

* * *

Aomine could hear his heart hammering in his chest and the blood rushing in his ears. His cheeks felt extremely warm and for a moment, Aomine was sure he was about to pass out. A lump formed in his throat and he struggled to swallow for a second.

The tall, blue haired male stared at the shorter male in front of him. His royal blue orbs met steel-blue eyes. Aomine grasped his own t-shirt and swallowed thickly, all while keeping his eyes on his boyfriend.

Kasamatsu's face seemed as red as his; his blush even stretching as far as his ears. He looked adorable.

Aomine decided to toughen up. He wet his dry lips and leaned down, his heart pounding from what he was about to do. Kasamatsu had his eyes shut tight which gave Aomine just a little bit of confidence. He knew that at least the other teen wanted this, as well. Aomine closed the distance between them and their lips connected softly.

The dark skinned teenager closed his eyes as he curiously pressed his lips harder against Kasamatsu's. The shorter male did not pull away so he assumed he was doing it right. Aomine tilted his head and further deepened the kiss, his lips parting as he tentatively licked at Kasamatsu's lips.

The older male pulled back in alarm, his face a bright red. Aomine was about to apologize but then he was suddenly kicked.

Aomine crashed onto the floor and groaned in pain. He rubbed his side and looked up at Kasamatsu. "T- That wasn't bad for a first kiss, right?" He asked, his face still flushed.

Kasamatsu turned away, embarrassed. He mumbled, "Yo- You just startled me..."

* * *

Short and sweet ;) lol

~WinterAssassin~


	6. Day 6 - Remote Control

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Six: Remote Control

 _Aomine and Kasamatsu cuddle on the couch._

* * *

Aomine glanced down at Kasamatsu who was curled up next to him, fast asleep. The raven haired teenager's hands were gripping Aomine's shirt and it appeared as if he was not about to let go anytime soon. The dark skinned teen found him adorable and was glad of the fact that he was among the few who got to witness this side of the third year – and live.

The royal blue eyed male finally tore his eyes away from his boyfriend and focused on the television. He grabbed the remote and lowered the sound just a bit more, considering his sleeping boyfriend. Once Aomine was satisfied with the volume, he put the remote control down and looked back at Kasamatsu.

The third year stirred but remained asleep. He only shifted ever so slightly. Aomine craned his neck to place a soft kiss on the teen's head. Kasamatsu stirred again but other than that, stayed asleep. Aomine released a breath he had not realized he was holding and loosened his grip around the third year. When the urge to use the bathroom arose, Aomine carefully moved Kasamatsu off of him, despite not wanting to leave his slumbering boyfriend.

After doing his business in the bathroom, Aomine came back to see that Kasamatsu was awake. The raven head was idly flipping through channels. He looked bored but still tired. "Did I wake you?" The blue eyed teen asked as he sat next to Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu glanced at Aomine before tossing the controller in the air and catching it with ease. He replied, "Yup."

"My bad," Aomine said. He resisted the urge to cringe from waking his older boyfriend up. "Are you gonna go back to sleep?" He asked.

Despite his big yawn, Kasamatsu shook his head. "I don't want to." He responded childishly. The steel-blue eyed teenager put the remote down when he found some random movie channel.

"Well... What do you wanna do now?" Aomine asked as he scooted closed to his boyfriend. He put his arm around Kasamatsu, although he was vaguely wondering if the raven haired teen was going to push him away or something. When nothing happened, he relaxed.

Kasamatsu managed a shrug after he yawned again. The third year rubbed at his tired eyes before he curled up next to Aomine once more. Kasamatsu watched the television for a few more moments before glanced up at Aomine. "What do _you_ want to do?" He questioned.

Aomine hummed as he thought about all the things they could do. They could play basketball but then again, they play basketball all the time with their respective team mates. The blue haired male shrugged finally before offering, "We don't _have_ to do anything..."

Truthfully, Aomine loved how Kasamatsu was cuddled up next to him. He was rather comfortable and did not feel like leaving his air conditioned house. Although Aomine was not about to admit that he preferred to cuddle with Kasamatsu than going out and playing basketball.

With heated cheeks, Aomine pulled Kasamatsu closer into him, keeping him close. He whispered, "Let's just watch this dumb movie."

* * *

Omgggg they're so cute~ TuT

~WinterAssassin~


	7. Day 7 - Shipwrecked

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Seven: Shipwrecked

 _Aomine and Kasamatsu end up shipwrecked._

* * *

Aomine stared up at the clear blue sky. There were no clouds in sight and the sun was at its highest peak. Altogether, it was the perfect day to sail the ocean. Even the wind was blowing them in the right direction. Aomine smirked and turned from the head of the ship and thought that absolutely nothing was going to ruin such a perfect day.

The blue haired male paused when he spotted one of their newer crew members. He believed that his name was Kasamatsu Yukio. The raven haired man had his head tilted up, staring up at the wide blue sky. His hand was hovering over his eyes, shading them from the blinding sunlight. Kasamatsu also had a small frown on his face.

Aomine followed Kasamatsu's stare and was only greeted by endless blue. He furrowed his eyebrows and approached the older male. "It's nice out," Aomine commented.

Kasamatsu finally tore his eyes away from the open sky and settled his steel-blue orbs on Aomine. "For now." Kasamatsu mumbled, his frown still in place.

The dark skinned male shared his frown. "What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded, suddenly annoyed by his crew mate. Here Aomine was, enjoying such a fine day – then the shorter man had to ruin it with his small words and attitude.

Kasamatsu gave him a look that clearly read he did not care why Aomine was suddenly pissed and spoke, "I just think its going to rain, is all." The raven haired male replied. He turned away from Aomine but gave the blue haired male a glance over his shoulder, and said, "It may even storm." He said with a small smile before leaving Aomine alone.

"Tch," Aomine glared in the direction in which Kasamatsu disappeared in. He grumbled to himself and stomped in the opposite direction. The dark skinned man stopped at the head of the ship and stared into the sparkling blue ocean. His nerves were almost instantly calmed but he was still annoyed over the fact that Kasamatsu half-ruined his day with all his storm-talk. Aomine clicked his tongue once more before he decided to head into his quarters for a much needed nap.

* * *

Aomine woke with a violent start.

He was thrown from the comfort of his bed and sent crashing into some wooden boxes. He shot up onto his feet but soon fell back down when the ship thrashed to the side. "What the hell is happening?!" He shouted, still slightly out of it from being forcibly woken up and smashed around his room.

The tall man shook his head and stumbled out of his room. He was shocked by the sudden rush of cold water at his feet. The icy chill seemed to snap him from his stupor and make him realize that they had ended up in a harsh storm.

A thought popped up in the back of his head and although he hated to admit it, he thought, ' _Kasamatsu was right..._ ' Aomine sneered and as if on cue, Kasamatsu came bolting around the corner. He was soaked from the waist-down and wide eyed.

"Aomine!" Kasamatsu looked surprised to see him, "You need get off the–" The raven head never got the chance to finish his warning because he was suddenly thrust forward by the ship getting bombarded by another huge wave.

Aomine himself went flying backwards, smacking his head on a wooden post. His vision went black and the last thing he head was Kasamatsu shouting his name over the sound of rushing water.

* * *

Aomine was cold.

He felt so cold and numb but at the same time he could feel a slight warmth. Aomine was not sure what it was or where it was coming from – but it was there. And it was nice.

Apart from feeling numb, everything was dark and he could feel a slight burn in his lungs. Aomine vaguely wondered if he was dead but quickly opposed the idea when he felt a sudden warmth over his lips. Suddenly, he could breath again.

Aomine's eyes snapped open as he gasped for air. He shot up and coughed harshly, feeling liquid come dribbling out of his mouth. The blue haired male struggled to breath for a moment but he soon began to draw in steady breaths.

As the minutes ticked by, Aomine managed to calm his breathing. He turned to the side, only now noticing Kasamatsu next to him. The royal blue eyed male then realized that Kasamatsu was rubbing his back, a worried expression on his face. Aomine spoke, his voice hoarse, "What happened?" He asked, slightly confused.

Kasamatsu opened his mouth to answer his question but quickly shut it. He turned away from Aomine's gaze, avoiding his eyes. After a few moments passed he finally spoke. "The ship... It was destroyed in the storm."

"What?!" Aomine stared at the shorter male in shock. "What about the captain and everyone else?"

Kasamatsu met his gaze. "I helped some of them get off the ship with some life rafts but I'm not sure what happened to them..." He responded painfully. Aomine could still see the fear and worry in Kasamatsu's steel-blue eyes. "Aomine, you were practically dead... You got knocked unconscious on board and our ship was swallowed whole by a gigantic wave." The raven haired man looked away.

"You saved me..." Aomine muttered, thinking that Kasamatsu must have literally breathed the life back into him. "Tch. You should have just worried for yourself." He said stubbornly, trying to ignore the fact that he was a bit happy on the inside.

Kasamatsu blinked. His expression quickly turned from worry to anger and Aomine was suddenly smacked.

"Ow!" Aomine yelped.

Kasamatsu glared at Aomine. "Are you saying that you would have been fine with drowning and dying?! Well, fine – next time that you decide to be idiotically taken out by a wooden beam, I won't help you at all!" The steel-blue eyed male yelled. He turned away with his arms crossed, a small frown (which looked more like a pout to Aomine) on his face.

"Wh–" Aomine fell silent, not exactly knowing how he should respond to the smaller man. He stared with narrowed eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Tch. _Whatever_." He uttered out as he turned his head to glare at something other than Kasamatsu.

Aomine faltered, noticing that the two of them were on some sort of island. "Did you swim all the way here with me or something?" He asked incredulously.

Kasamatsu did not respond, which caused Aomine to roll his eyes. "Okay, fine," The tanned male started. "I'm sorry I got mad at you for saving my pitiful life." his words got a glare tossed at him but Aomine was just glad that Kasamatsu was not ignoring him anymore.

The shorter male sighed heavily and stood up. He wiped the sand from his pants as best he could. "We're going to need to search for food. Once we're done with that, we'll go search the island for any other survivors. Got it?"

"... Yes." Aomine replied.

"Good." Kasamatsu smirked. "Now let's go, you idiot."

* * *

I wish senpai could save me from being taken out idiotically... lol

~WinterAssassin~


	8. Day 8 - Cure

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Eight: Cure

 _Aomine finally accepts comfort from his boyfriend._

* * *

Aomine's vision blurred from the hot tears that welled up in his eyes. He reached up and wiped them away, angry at himself for crying. A hand touched his shoulder gently, reminding him that he was not alone. Aomine's tears only frustrated him more.

The blue haired teenager did not say anything. He only bit down on his lip so he was not able to make any pathetic whimpering noises. The hand on his shoulder tightened, finally making Aomine look up to see Kasamatsu standing behind him. Aomine spoke quietly, not entirely trusting his own voice at the moment, "What?"

"It's okay, you idiot." Kasamatsu said softly, his fingers gripping the fabric of Aomine's t-shirt. "You don't need to hide your emotions... It's not like anyone is going to think any less of you."

Aomine remained silent, his eyes moving from Kasamatsu's pained expression to his mother, who was lying on the hospital bed before him. The royal blue eyed teen studied her face which showed elements of the pain she was going through, which only made his heart ache painfully.

Aomine turned away and buried his head in the crook of Kasamatsu's neck, his trembling fingers grabbing hold of Kasamatsu's arms in order to pull him closer. The dark skinned teen did not say anything else. He only thought back to the day when the doctor told him there was at least a cure for his mother's illness. Aomine was glad that there was hope.

The taller male closed his eyes and opted to enjoy the feeling of comfort from his boyfriend a while longer.

* * *

I forgot this one was kinda sad TuT Bu- But at least there's a cure!

~WinterAssassin~


	9. Day 9 - Immortality

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Nine: Immortality

 _Aomine is an immortal who meets a special human._

* * *

Being immortal proved to be a sad life.

Of course, Aomine thought it was so cool at first but he quickly came to realize that it was one of the most lonely things ever. With a body that never aged or let him die, Aomine was convinced he would soon be the last living human, or whatever he was, to exist. It was a fear at first but over the dozens of hundreds of years that passed, it became a truth to him. A truth which he gradually came to accept.

Now in the twenty-first century, Aomine is plagued by nightmares. Haunting and teasing, making him wish that death could be his only salvation. His desire for death to take him disappeared the day he met Kasamatsu Yukio.

* * *

Aomine walked down the dimly lit street, his dark blue orbs glued to the ground. He turned down a dark alleyway since it served as a shortcut to his home. The tanned immortal came to a stop when he heard a glass-shattering sound. He froze but quickly noticed that a group of drunk idiots were harassing some other guy.

The blue haired male considered turning away and taking the longer route home but the moment he made eye contact with the one getting attacked, made him feel an odd twinge in his heart. Aomine sighed and rubbed the back of his head with his newest decision. His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he then charged at the nearest guy.

After the fight was over, Aomine could already feel his wounds began to heal. He glanced down at the shorter male, wondering why he even bothered to help him. Aomine crouched down next to the teen, eyeing him carefully. "Are you okay?" He asked.

The high school student stared at him warily before he gave a faint nod of his head. "I'm fine," He assured, "Are you–" The steel-blue eyed male faltered, his eyes widening in shock.

Aomine raised his eyebrow in confusion. He followed the kid's gaze and immediately noticed a deep cut on his leg. Dark red blood oozed out, staining his pants and the ground, as well. "Huh?" Aomine uttered dumbly.

"You're bleeding..." The raven head mumbled, a worried look crossing his face. "One of those bastards must have pulled a blade on you." He informed hesitantly.

"I-... Uh, _yeah_." Aomine's vision swam and suddenly he was on the ground. His world went dark everything went dead silent.

* * *

When he woke up, Aomine slowly took in his surroundings. He noticed that he was somewhere unfamiliar to him and it made him panic for a brief second. The past events flashed in his mind and Aomine relaxed, somewhat. He groaned softly from the spike of pain in his leg and reached up to rub at his eyes groggily. "What happened?" He croaked.

Aomine did not receive a response which meant that he was alone. The blue eyed male grimaced as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He took in his surroundings and still had no idea where he was.

The room he was in appeared to be someone's bedroom. It was neat and tidy, with not very much furniture. Aomine made a move to get up from the bed but the moment he moved his leg, a sharp pain shot up and halted his movements. Aomine gasped and leaned forward, grinding his teeth together from the pain he felt.

As if on cue, the guy he helped from before came into the room. He looked startled to see Aomine up but his expression slowly turned into something like relief. He cracked a small smile, "You're awake." He said.

"I wanted to bring you to a hospital but you didn't have any sort of identification, or anything really, on you. Then I felt that this would be the best course of action, so..." The raven haired teenager trailed off as he took a seat on the bed. He gently pushed Aomine back down.

The immortal only went with the flow because of the pain. Aomine grimaced as the kid moved his bandaged leg in order to get a better look at it. Aomine had to ask, "Did you do this?" He motioned to the bandages.

"Yes," The teen looked into Aomine's royal blue orbs before settling his gaze back on his wound. "By the way, you're at my apartment." The shorter male stated.

"Oh." Aomine mumbled. "Wait, what about your parents?"

The raven haired teenager blinked before he rolled his eyes. "I live alone."

"Really?" Aomine looked surprised. "You're allowed to live on your own at such a young age?"

The steel-blue eyed teen sputtered. He quickly looked annoyed, "I- I'm not a little kid! I'm nearly twenty years old!" He wore a flush of embarrassment on his cheeks, painted over angered features.

"Really?" Aomine asked again, "I thought you were, like, maybe sixteen years old?" He mused quietly.

"I'm _not_!" The young adult snapped. He pushed Aomine's leg away, causing the blue haired male to yelp in pain. The raven head faltered, his crossed arms falling to his lap. "... Sorry." He apologized, albeit hesitantly.

"It's fine," Aomine grumbled. "So what's your name anyway?"

The one who helped him gave him a glance before he tore his gaze away. "It's Kasamatsu Yukio."

"I'm Aomine Daiki." Aomine introduced himself, trying to ignore the fluttering of his heart. He glanced at his leg and suddenly realized that it was not healing as his other smaller cuts and bruises had. He pursed his lips and slowly looked back at Kasamatsu. "I guess I should thank you for helping me, so... Thanks."

Kasamatsu shot him a look, feeling somewhat sheepish suddenly. "I was just repaying the favour." The raven haired teenager whispered as he rubbed his arm awkwardly. Kasamatsu turned away from Aomine, chewing on his bottom lip. "You're smaller wounds seemed to vanish as if they were never there to begin with..." He mumbled.

Aomine froze. "I don't know what you're talking about. I really don't think–"

"Don't lie to me. I watched as the cut on your cheek healed itself and vanish while you were passed out." Kasamatsu told him, arms crossed once again.

Aomine stared down at his lap. "Fine. I'll tell you," He decided, "But you aren't going to believe me." Aomine sighed, already seeing how this was bound to go.

"I'm immortal." Aomine started. He avoided eye contact with the shorter male, not wanting to see the expression of disbelief on his face. Or worse, judgment. He continued, "I don't know how or why, but I just am." Aomine shook his head.

Kasamatsu stared at him as he absorbed all the information. He finally spoke, quiet at first, "You're right." He said. "I honestly do find it hard to believe. But what I saw was proof." The steel-blue eyed teenager turned away. "Not to mention, I _feel_ like I want to believe you, so much that it actually hurts me to even think otherwise..." Kasamatsu gripped his shirt over his heart, his cheeks blooming red.

Aomine thought about Kasamatsu's words, wanting to ignore the fact that they made him feel joy on the inside. He scratched his cheek, "I feel a strange connection to you." He admitted, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Well it's not like you're in any hurry to leave, right?" Kasamatsu motioned to the bandaged wound on Aomine's leg. He avoided Aomine's royal blue eyes as he added, "I- I don't mind if you stay here for a few days and finish healing."

Aomine followed his gaze, a soft smile on his face, "Okay." He agreed. The dark skinned male wondered if he would be able to figure out what was happening to him as long as he stayed near the teenager. It seemed as if being close to Kasamatsu made him more normal than usual, and Aomine wanted to test his theory.


	10. Day 10 - Engaged

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Ten: Engaged

 _Aomine works up the courage to ask Kasamatsu to marry him._

* * *

Aomine was so nervous that he felt as if he was going to faint. Unfortunately, he could not afford to take the cowards way out because he was going to be doing something important, something _life_ changing. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and glanced at the older teen in front of him. Kasamatsu was eating the food which Aomine spent countless hours perfecting before finally getting it right, and it made the tanned second year happy.

"Sen- ah, Kasamatsu..." Aomine inwardly cursed himself for thinking that he already started off with a horrible start.

Kasamatsu looked up from his plate and arched an eyebrow at Aomine. "Why are you acting so weird?" He questioned before a look of suspicion appeared on his face.

Aomine faltered. "I- I'm not. Anyway, I just wanted to ask you something... Once we're done eating." The blue haired male added. He scowled for effect, mostly thinking that Kasamatsu would be less suspicious of him then.

The raven haired teenager eyed him but nodded slowly, "Fine."

The single word echoed in Aomine's mind. ' _Fine, he said..._ ' The royal blue eyed male thought, narrowing his eyes at his food. ' _He's angry. But what is he angry about? What did I do?_ ' So lost in thought, Aomine did not realize that Kasamatsu was staring at him. Not until he heard his boyfriend's laughter flood his ears.

Aomine looked up, blinking. "What?" He asked, his cheeks suddenly flushing red in embarrassment.

Kasamatsu calmed himself and shook his head, still clearly amused. "You're an idiot." The high school graduate chimed, a small smile on his face. "Why don't you just ask me what you've been wanting to ask, right now?" The raven head suggested as he leaned forward. His steel-blue eyes stared into Aomine's royal blue orbs as he waited patiently for the taller male's response.

Aomine tore his gaze away, looking around the dining room. He was suddenly glad that he wanted to have the dinner at his own home instead of some fancy restaurant surrounded by random people. His eyes flicked back to Kasamatsu, taking in the small details of his boyfriends face. "I guess so." He whispered before going back to looking anywhere but Kasamatsu.

"Okay. Well a good start will be to look into my eyes." Kasamatsu said teasingly, a small smirk on his face.

Aomine's eye twitched and he turned to glare at the steel-blue eyed male. He reached into his pocket and held onto the small box as if his life depended on it. Aomine dropped his glare and stared into Kasamatsu's eyes, his heart pounding in his chest. He wished that Kasamatsu would be able to read his mind but with no such luck, Aomine bit the bottom of his lip as he pulled the small box out of his pocket.

"Kasamatsu Yukio," Aomine began. Briefly, he wondered if Kasamatsu could hear him over the sound of his beating heart but dismissed the thought when his boyfriend tilted his head. Aomine continued, "Will you kindly spend the rest of your life watching over this idiot?" He asked, presenting the silver ring inside the box to Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu's curious expression went blank as he stared at the ring which shined under the light of the dining room. A bright red blush bloomed on his face and the next thing Aomine knew, he was sent crashing to the floor. Aomine landed on the ground with a grunt. He groaned in pain and rolled onto his side, moving the chair away from him. Kasamatsu sputtered loudly, his face burning, "Yo- You're really an idiot!"

Aomine stared up at his boyfriend, rubbing his cheek in silence. He was not all that surprised to get attacked because he knew Kasamatsu. The dark blue haired teenager sat up slowly, asking, "Is that a no?" He winced.

"We haven't even been dating for a _year_ and suddenly you want to get _married!?_ " Kasamatsu completely ignored Aomine's question. "You're not even of age yet!" He huffed out. Kasamatsu stood there with his hands planted on the table top, breathing unevenly from shouting at Aomine.

Aomine slowly got up and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I know, I just..." The royal blue eyed teen trailed off, suddenly annoyed at how easily he seemed to blush the longer he hung around his boyfriend.

Kasamatsu walked up to Aomine, staring up at him. He looked at the box still in his other hand and took it. The older teen studied the ring and sighed softly. "I guess I can hold onto it for now..." Kasamatsu mumbled as he buried his flushed face in Aomine's chest.

Aomine's heart skipped a beat or two at Kasamatsu's answer. He wrapped his arms around the shorter male, not wanting Kasamatsu to see the evident grin on his face. "Just so you know, you'll be holding onto that for a long time, _senpai_."

* * *

Kyaaah, they're so cuteee~

~WinterAssassin~


	11. Day 11 - Winter

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Eleven: Winter

 _Aomine and Kasamatsu in the chilly winter air._

* * *

Aomine watched as the bus drove further away, disappearing into the distance. It left him and Kasamatsu tired and out of breath from running for it. "Damn," Aomine uttered in between his breaths. "We just missed it."

The chill of the winter air stung his throat as he drew in quick breaths. Aomine glanced at Kasamatsu who had his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. The older teenager pulled his scarf up and Aomine just missed seeing the tip of his nose, red from the cold. Kasamatsu met Aomine's gaze, asking him, "How long until the next bus?"

Aomine faltered and shrugged. He noticed the schedule taped to the small, clear bus shack and walked closer. He scanned it and heaved a sigh of annoyance. "The next bus doesn't come for another forty-five minutes."

"Then I guess we freeze to death until then." Kasamatsu said flatly.

The dark skinned teenager stared at his shivering boyfriend and smirked. He closed the distance between them and pulled the shorter male flush against his body. "I don't know... I wouldn't mind the wait." Aomine whispered coyly as he leaned down at placed a kiss against Kasamatsu's forehead.

The raven haired male had his eyes squeezed shut from Aomine's advance. He opened them, revealing his steel-blue orbs. Kasamatsu paused when Aomine pulled his scarf from his face, exposing him to the cold, crisp air. The smaller teen was about to complain to Aomine but the blue haired male shut him down by pressing his lips against his own.

Kasamatsu faltered, his cheeks suddenly burning. He felt as if he was not cold anymore. Kasamatsu twitched when he slowly realized that Aomine was taking advantage of the winter air. Aomine pulled away and peered down at Kasamatsu. The taller male smirked when he saw the glare which Kasamatsu was giving him. "What?" Aomine asked nonchalantly.

Kasamatsu scoffed. He responded with, "You know _what_."

"I really don't know _what_ , senpai," Aomine replied cheekily. "But if you want your space, I understand. I won't–"

"Just shut up and kiss me again, you idiot." Kasamatsu huffed out, his cheeks flushed red.

Aomine smirked as he leaned closer to his boyfriend. He whispered, "Anything you wish for, senpai."


	12. Day 12 - Morning

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Twelve: Morning

 _Aomine and Kasamatsu cuddle in bed._

* * *

The sunlight which streamed in from between the cracks of the blinds forced Aomine to wake up. The university student groaned softly and draped his arm over his eyes to block out the blinding light. He was about to drift off, if not for the movement that happened next to him. Aomine stirred once more and lifted his arm to peer at the slumbering man beside him.

Aomine blinked sleepily but smiled because his boyfriend was cuddled up next to him. "Yukio," Aomine whispered, gently rolling onto his side.

Kasamatsu furrowed his eyebrows but his face quickly went back to being relaxed, showing just how tired he was. The older student buried his face into Aomine's arm. Kasamatsu wrapped his own arm around the taller man's torso, snuggling closer to him. Aomine smiled again as he pulled the smaller male closer to his body.

Aomine leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Kasamatsu's forehead. ' _I suppose I'll let him sleep for a while longer..._ ' The royal blue eyed male thought, closing his eyes. He drifted off, enjoying the warmth that came from his boyfriend.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short T-T... The next one is even shorter OTL

But at least they are cute~

~WinterAssassin~


	13. Day 13 - Discipline

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Thirteen: Discipline

 _Aomine wants to be disciplined._

* * *

"Have I been a bad boy, _senpai_? _"_ Aomine asked in a hushed whisper, his hot breath sending shivers down Kasamatsu's back.

The raven haired male turned his head away, his face flushed a deep red. Aomine nuzzled into Kasamatsu's neck, his tongue darting out and leaving a wet trail up to his chin. "Are you going to discipline me, Yukio?" He asked huskily, nipping on Kasamatsu's earlobe.

Before Kasamatsu got the chance to answer, the dark blue haired teenager tilted his head as he bit his boyfriends lip, sucking on it. Kasamatsu mewled from underneath him and it made Aomine smirk. He whispered faintly, " _I'm waiting_..."

* * *

... _Heh._

~WinterAssassin~


	14. Day 14 - Stars

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Fourteen: Stars

 _Kasamatsu takes Aomine to gaze at the stars._

* * *

Aomine smacked his arm, stopping yet another mosquito from sucking his blood. He bit back a growl of annoyance and instead glanced down at the shorter male who was walking next to him. "Care to tell me why we're out here and not back in the cabin where its nice and warm? And mosquito-free?" The dark blue haired male asked Kasamatsu as he narrowly avoided tripping over a branch.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes as he manoeuvred past a tree, his hand finding Aomine's. "I just want to show you something." The older teenager stated, giving Aomine's hand a faint squeeze. His other hand held the flashlight up, shining it on their path. Kasamatsu pulled Aomine along, guiding them through the dark forest.

Aomine mentally shrugged and allowed himself to be dragged along, mostly because he still had no idea what Kasamatsu wanted to show him. He swatted another bug away from his face, nearly tripping over a tree root which was sticking up out of the ground. He held back a sigh of annoyance, not wanting it to seem like this whole thing was a bother to him when it really was not. In fact, Aomine was glad to have some alone time with his boyfriend, not surrounded by the other campers in their shared cabin.

Aomine smirked to himself and he wondered about whether or not he would be able to put the moves on Kasamatsu at some point during their little midnight excursion. His thoughts were interrupted when they entered a clearing in the forest. Aomine squinted his eyes as he peered around. From what he could make out in the moonlight area, the clearing had some picnic tables and a couple outdoor barbecues set up. "Why are we here?" Aomine finally asked once they came to a stop.

Kasamatsu looked up at him, a smile on his face. "Just look up, you idiot." He whispered to Aomine.

The royal blue eyed male narrowed his eyes at being called an idiot but did as he was instructed. He craned his neck and peered up at the night sky.

Aomine's eyes widened and his lips parted in slight surprise. Bright stars littered the dark sky, clear and beautiful. There were numerous stars that painted the sky which he did not ever notice before.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Kasamatsu asked softly, also staring up at the glittering midnight sky. "You could never see anything like this in the city. There are too many bright lights blocking the stars from our view." The raven haired teen commented.

"That's true..." Aomine agreed once he wet his dry lips. The tanned skinned male turned to the smaller male next to him and squeezed his hand. "I guess this was worth walking into all those trees." Aomine murmured, leaning closer to his boyfriend.

He was about to kiss the older teenager but was suddenly stopped when Kasamatsu shined the flashlight in his eyes. "Gah!" Aomine stumbled back, shielding his eyes from the burning light.

"All right, you vampire, let's head back." Kasamatsu said, motioning for Aomine to turn around so they could take the same path back.

Aomine faltered. "We aren't going to stay longer?" Aomine asked, giving the night sky another look, suddenly not wanting to part with it.

Kasamatsu arched his eyebrow. He shrugged, "If you don't mind getting attacked by bugs." He teased since he knew Aomine had been swatting them away ever since they stepped foot out of the cabin.

"... I don't mind."


	15. Day 15 - Missing

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Fifteen: Missing

 _Aomine misses Kasamatsu._

* * *

Aomine sat at his desk, sighing loudly.

His head hit the hard wood of the desk and he uttered out a quiet 'ouch'. Aomine turned his head and peered at the clock, wanting to know if it was even remotely close to being lunch time. ' _I want to phone Kasamatsu already..._ ' Aomine thought with a small frown.

Aomine suddenly wished that he did not have to leave his boyfriend just to go to school to become a police officer. Aomine was glad when he finally finished high school because it meant more time to spend alone with his boyfriend, Kasamatsu Yukio. But instead, the university student encouraged Aomine to strive for his dreams of becoming a police officer, in spite of all his friends joking that he would become a dirty cop.

Being away from Kasamatsu made Aomine grumpy. And sad.

' _I miss him..._ ' Aomine thought as he watched the clock slowly tick as his instructor continued to prattle on. He yawned, barely paying any attention. Aomine knew that he would be able to ask his friends for notes or whatever he needed anyway. For the moment, the royal blue eyed man just wanted to think of Kasamatsu.

Aomine stifled a yawn. ' _I miss you, Yukio..._ ' The blue haired male thought as he counted down the minutes that he would be able to talk to his boyfriend.

* * *

These are so short, I'm sorry I fail lol. At least tomorrow's theme is a bit longer...?

~WinterAssassin~


	16. Day 16 - Dragon

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Sixteen: Dragon

 _Aomine, Kasamatsu, and a baby dragon._

* * *

Aomine plopped himself onto a stack of hay, turning his head to study the Prince, Kasamatsu Yukio. He hummed to himself as he unsheathed his sword. The dark blue haired male pulled a slightly ratty cloth out from his pocket and began to polish his sword, wanting to keep it looking shiny and deadly. He wiped the blade down and paused to turn his head to eye the Prince once more.

Kasamatsu was kneeling on the ground, keeping himself greatly entertained by playing with a baby dragon. The steel-blue eyed Prince had a small smile on his face as he lifted the baby dragon, its small wings twitching and flapping. "Not yet," Kasamatsu reprimanded softly. "You won't be able to fly yet, little one."

Aomine looked away as he sheathed his sword. He rubbed the back of his head once he hopped off the haystack. The blue haired knight slowly approached Kasamatsu, catching the baby dragon's attention. The small creature turned in his direction, tilting his head cutely. Aomine peered down at the small, scaled creature, frowning at it. The dark skinned male turned his attention to Kasamatsu. "Prince Yukio, it's nearly time to return to the castle."

Kasamatsu craned his neck to meet Aomine's eyes. "I know." He whispered. The raven haired male turned his attention back to the baby dragon who was growling up at Aomine. Kasamatsu raised his eyebrow.

Aomine stared down at the tiny creature. He hopped back when the small dragon began to spit fire at him. The small stream of flames died out and the baby hiccuped from the effort. Kasamatsu chuckled and Aomine clicked his tongue in annoyance. "That thing hates me, doesn't it?"

"Maybe he senses that you're just a big pervert deep down." Kasamatsu said offhandedly, smiling in his own amusement.

Aomine rubbed his neck, "Tch." He clicked his tongue, not exactly able to deny the fact – considering the numerous times that he had the young Prince pinned to the walls of the castle, or to his own bed. "Yeah, well... He has to learn to share." Aomine grabbed Kasamatsu's hand, pulling him up.

Kasamatsu petted the baby dragon's head and told him to go back to his mother. Aomine rolled his eyes as the little dragon turned to the knight, kicking dirt at him before scurrying off. "All right, let's go." Aomine said as he lead the way back to the castle grounds.

"All right," Kasamatsu agreed. "But we're coming back here tomorrow morning." The Prince gave Aomine one of those smiles where he found it hard to deny Kasamatsu of what he wanted.

Aomine huffed. "Fine, fine..."

* * *

Aomine vs Baby Dragon; the battle for Kasamatsu's affections!

~WinterAssassin~


	17. Day 17 - Voices

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Seventeen: Voices

 _Aomine hears many voices in his head. Until he doesn't._

* * *

Aomine could hear a voice.

The royal blue eyed teenager used to be able to hear many voices – hundreds, even. However, as the years passed and he grew older, the voices seemed to become white noise and eventually fade away, as if they had never existed in the beginning. They all vanished, with the exception of one voice.

The voice he could hear belonged to a male. Aomine had no idea who the guy was or what he even looked like but Aomine could tell the guy sounded strong. Strong and kind. Maybe even a little afraid of girls... For some reason.

Aomine thought he was crazy to be able to hear another persons voice inside his head. Hell, Aomine himself even believed he was crazy with every fibre of his being, until the day he turned eighteen. For when Aomine turned eighteen, he quickly came to realize that the voice belonged to that of his soul mate.

For a certain period of time, Aomine ignored the fact – convincing himself that he only liked women and their soft skin, curvy bodies, and overall femininity. He was able to pretend for a while until that one fateful day, heading to his next class in the university he attended...

* * *

The voice Aomine had been hearing suddenly went quiet.

It instantly shut off and it left Aomine reeling in confusion. He was about to get upset until that very voice flooded his ears, clear and bright. His heart began to pound within its cavern and his blood ran hot and cold at the same time. The blue eyed male swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and turned around, somehow drawn to the guy standing ten feet away from him.

Aomine approached the guy who was talking to another person. The dark skinned male took in the shorter males features; his raven black hair, his steel-blue eyes which held many emotions, and even things like the curve of his nose. Aomine stopped in front of the man as he mustered up the courage to say something to him. Anything.

" _Hey_."

The steel-blue eyes blinked as he slowly turned to look up at Aomine. Their eyes met and Aomine could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a mere moment. His mouth was dry but his heart was pounding. The raven haired male's eyes widening and his lips parted in surprise. He shakily gave Aomine a reply, "Hey..."

* * *

I actually really like this idea :D

I may want to explore this whole thing more in depth... but I dunno. Hmn~

~WinterAssassin~


	18. Day 18 - Desire

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Eighteen: Desire

 _Aomine desires Kasamatsu too much._

* * *

Aomine nuzzled the crook of Kasamatsu's neck, his tongue darting out and leaving a wet trail passed his Adams apple and to his chin. The dark skinned teenager smirked from Kasamatsu's quiet moan. He nipped at the older teen's bottom lip, giving it a faint tug teasingly.

"Stop it, _Ahomine_." Kasamatsu demanded in a whimper.

"What?" Aomine asked softly. "Don't you have any desire, _senpai?_ Or is that what you're afraid of?" The blue haired male questioned, moving so he could bite at his lovers ear.

"I'm not afraid, you idiot." Kasamatsu gave Aomine a shove. He smirked when the taller teen flopped onto the floor, groaning in pain. "Anyway, you're a hundred years too early to go that far with me yet." The steel-blue eyed male responded simply.

"Tch." Aomine huffed out in annoyance, crossing his arms childishly.

* * *

I'm sorry Aomine. When I write you wanting to get physical with senpai, I came to realize you never actually get anywhere with him. OTL

~WinterAssassin~


	19. Day 19 - Magic

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Nineteen: Magic

 _Aomine is defeated by Kasamatsu in a battle of magic._

* * *

Aomine went flying backwards, crashing through a wall and skidding to a halt.

The dark blue haired teenager groaned painfully as he pushed himself up out of the rubble. Aomine rubbed his head and turned to glare at the guy who stood ahead of him.

"Winner: Kasamatsu!" Their teacher announced as soon as he got next to the raven haired teen. The man held Kasamatsu's hand up in victory, a grin on his face. "Better luck next time, Aomine!"

"Tch," Aomine stood up and rolled his shoulder. His joint groaned in protest and it made Aomine grimace. The young magician walked to the side lines where the other students were all waiting. He joined his group of friends, annoyed with the looks on their faces. He sneered, "What?"

"Wow, Aominecchi." Kise whistled, looking amazed. "I never expected you would lose." The blond said, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Shut it." Aomine muttered darkly, brushing the remaining pieces of cement from his hair and cloak. "I'd like to see you take him on now." The blue eyed teen gave Kise a shove.

"Maybe another day," The golden eyed boy chuckled. "But even if he's a third year, we're still prodigies – I honestly didn't think you'd get beat so easily."

Aomine smacked the back of Kise's head, "Okay," He hissed. "I get it."

The young man scoffed and turned his gaze to the one who had beaten him using only one spell. He narrowed his eyes, clicking his tongue in annoyance. "I'll beat him one day." Aomine promised himself, watching the raven haired male converse with his small group of friends, a smile on his face. Aomine frowned at him.

The tanned teenager knew it would annoy him to no end. He spun on his heel and began to head for the exit, not caring to watch how the other training battles turned out. Aomine muttered under his breath, "One day..."


	20. Day 20 - Shy

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Twenty: Shy

 _Aomine adores Kasamatsu's shy nature around women._

* * *

Aomine thought it was adorable – the way Kasamatsu would get so shy around the opposite gender. He was not entirely sure why his boyfriend was so stutter-y and awkward when confronted by a girl but he only knew it was completely adorable.

The first time he got to witness such a sight was when they had gone out shopping together. Kasamatsu had been looking at some CD's when a young girl who worked at the store approached them. When she asked if there was anything she could help him with, the steel-blue eyed teenager became a blabbering mess. He only succeeded in embarrassing himself further, his cheeks blossoming a dark red hue.

Aomine needed to step in for him. Once the girl had left, the tanner teen calmed his boyfriend down. Aomine even threatened to kiss him in public, which only earned him an elbow to the rib cage.

It was that first moment when Aomine realized that he had it bad.


	21. Day 21 - Balloon

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Twenty-One: Balloon

 _Aomine, Kasamatsu, and the balloon._

* * *

"Here." Aomine said as he handed his boyfriend, Kasamatsu, a sky-blue colored balloon.

The third year accepted the gift with raised eyebrows. "Thanks." Kasamatsu said stiffly, giving Aomine an odd look. His steel-blue eyes scanned the balloon, unsure of what to make of the sudden gift.

Aomine blinked, "What?" He asked.

Kasamatsu shrugged. "It's just that a balloon seems like the kind of thing you would give to a child." The raven haired teenager looked amused. He even chuckled. "But," Kasamatsu tilted his head, "Thanks, I guess."

"Hmph." Aomine huffed as he turned his head away. He took the balloon back and held it out of Kasamatsu's reach, using his height against the shorter male. Aomine smirked. "Maybe I'm having second thoughts about giving this balloon to you." The tanned male retorted childishly.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. "You can't just take away a gift you've already given to someone – especially if they've already accepted said gift." The raven head argued. Kasamatsu reached for the balloon but his attempt only caused him to curse his short stature. Kasamatsu sighed, "Fine. Have it," The teen told Aomine, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're being more childish than I am, anyway."

Aomine twitched, "What was tha–"

The steel-blue eyed teenager cut his boyfriend off by place a soft kiss on his lips. Aomine faltered but quickly kissed back, pulling the smaller male closer to him by the waist. Aomine tilted his head and deepened the kiss. He was about to lick the older male's lip but Kasamatsu suddenly pulled away.

"Just kidding. This balloon is mine." Kasamatsu said as he licked his lips. He held the string of the balloon safely in his hand. The raven head smirked at Aomine's expression.

Aomine only stared at him, confused. He slowly realized that Kasamatsu had played him; seduced him for the balloon. " _Ha-ha_." Aomine smirked.


	22. Day 22 - Thunderstorm

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Twenty-Two: Thunderstorm

 _Kasamatsu comforts Aomine during a thunderstorm._

* * *

Lightning flashed brilliantly across the sky, followed by a loud boom of thunder. It rumbled the dark, angry-looking sky, rain pelting down like icy bullets. More flashes of lightning followed by the claps of thunder caused Kasamatsu to turn away from the window.

The raven haired teen held a soft blue blanket in his arms, squeezing it for security. He ventured past the candle-lit hallway, the storm having knocked the power out for the whole block, and went into his bedroom. Kasamatsu stared at the lump hiding underneath the covers of his blanket and sat down next to it.

"I got another blanket from down the hall, if you want it." Kasamatsu spoke softly. He reached forward and gently prodding the lump on his bed. The blankets shifted and Aomine poked his head out, a small glare on his face.

"I didn't say you could leave me." He uttered stubbornly. Despite his annoyance at being left behind, Aomine took the blanket from Kasamatsu. Aomine pulled his boyfriend closer to him, as well.

Kasamatsu hummed in return, a small smile on his face. "You know, I never would have guessed that a guy like you would be so scared of a little thunderstorm." The raven head teased, smoothing down Aomine's bed-head, in a comforting manner.

"Shut up." Aomine huffed, burying his face in Kasamatsu's pillow. The blue haired male wrapped his arms tighter around Kasamatsu, taking comfort in him.

Kasamatsu chuckled softly but allowed himself to be held tighter by the taller male. Despite Aomine's unease, Kasamatsu thought that this side of his boyfriend was rather adorable.


	23. Day 23 - Fairy

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Twenty-Three: Fairy

 _Young Aomine and Kasamatsu search for fairies._

* * *

A four-year-old Daiki dove to the ground, his tiny hands cupped together. He scrambled to his feet and brought his hands closer to his face, eager to see what he captured. "Hey Yukio," The small boy called to his friend, a big toothy-grin on his face. "I think I caught one!" Daiki said excitedly.

"Yeah, right. "The six-year-old muttered as he came out from a few bushes, shining a flashlight in Daiki's direction.

"Hey!" Daiki cried as he reached up to shield his eyes from the bright light.

Yukio smirked. "See, Daiki – It was just a firefly, not a fairy." The short, raven haired boy watched the glowing bug fly away, escaping the two children.

Daiki stood up properly and glared at his friend. "Yeah, so?" He grumbled. "It still would've been cool to 'ave a bug."

"Maybe you should just stick to catching cray fish." Yukio mused, tapping his chin.

"Hmph." Daiki huffed. "Maybe you should just stick with that new blond kid in my class since you two seem to be so in love." The tanned boy retorted in annoyance.

Yukio twitched. "What was that!?" He pinched Daiki's cheek. "You don't even know what love is, Daiki! And that boys name is _Ryouta_!"

"Tch. Like I care." Daiki scoffed offhandedly.

"Maybe _you_ should not be so jealous." Yukio countered with his arms crossed.

Daiki glared at his friend, wiping at his nose. "I don't know what that is but I don't like it!"

The raven haired kid rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He waved his hand in a nonchalant manner. Kasamatsu was about to make another comment when a blur suddenly caught his attention. "Daiki, look!" He gasped. "There's a fairy!" Yukio said excitedly, pointing his finger at the fast-moving glow before running off after it.

"Wait, what!?" Daiki gasped, watching his friend run off into the bushes. He quickly ran after, forgetting of his annoyance. "Wait for me, Yukio! I want to be the one to catch the fairy!" Daiki yelled as he chased down his friend throughout the dark woods.


	24. Day 24 - Embrace

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Twenty-Four: Embrace

 _Aomine proves he could be romantical, too._

* * *

"Come here." Aomine whispered as he pulled Kasamatsu closer to his body. The dark blue haired teenager hugged the smaller male, holding him tight in a warm embrace.

The dark haired male buried his face in the crook of Aomine's neck, his hands gripping the tanned teenager's shirt. He pulled away from the warmth of his boyfriend's embrace in order to peer into Aomine's royal blue orbs. Kasamatsu blinked tiredly and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Aomine's lips.

"See–" Aomine spoke once Kasamatsu pulled away from him. "I can be all romantical and stuff." The tanned male smirked at his shorted boyfriend, leaning down to kiss Kasamatsu's forehead.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, "Ha-ha," He mumbled sarcastically before he pulled Aomine in for another kiss.


	25. Day 25 - Alarm

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Twenty-Five: Alarm

 _Aomine and Kasamatsu in a Zombie AU._

* * *

The loud blur of the alarm had Aomine cursing. The dark blue haired male got up from his chair and hopped over his desk and out of his room. Aomine ran down the hallway, the alarm much louder and more prominent than how it was from within his room. The young man skidded around a corner and came to an abrupt halt, seeing the body of one of the un-dead. " _Shit._ "

Just as the zombie was about to attack him, the monsters head got chopped off by an axe. "Christ!" Aomine jumped back as he watched the body fall and twitch before going still. The head rolled to the side, the eyes of the zombie moving around. Aomine glanced up to see his saviour and grinned, "Yo, Kasamatsu." He greeted coolly.

The older male with raven black hair and steel-blue eyes glared up at him. "Ahomine, I told you to be careful of these breeches and the _first_ thing you do is nearly get yourself eaten?!" Kasamatsu smacked the back of Aomine's head, giving him a scolding glare. Shaking his head, Kasamatsu gave Aomine the axe he was holding. "Here, take this. I'm going to check on the others. I–"

Aomine grabbed Kasamatsu's hand and gave it a tug. Kasamatsu flailed and fell into the taller male's chest, his yelp muffled by Aomine's t-shirt. " _Wha–_ " The steel-blue eyed male was cut off by Aomine decided to press his lips firmly onto his.

The shorted male pulled away, his cheeks flushed. "I– I'll be fine." Kasamatsu whispered after he wiped the saliva from the corner of his lip with the back of his hand.

"Just be careful. I may be safe from the virus but you aren't." Aomine responded in a serious tone. He gave Kasamatsu that look, to which the older man scoffed at.

"Who was it that just saved your ass?" He questioned.

" _Yukio._ " Aomine pressed.

Kasamatsu sighed and stared into Aomine's eyes. "I got it. I'll be fine." He promised, giving Aomine a brief kiss on the lips before he ran down the hallway. The hall was lit up by the flashing red light from the alarm, the sound still annoying as hell to Aomine. Kasamatsu turned and shouted at him "I'll meet you in the grand hall!"

"Okay!" Aomine called after Kasamatsu, watching the older man disappear around the corner. Aomine gripped the axe in his hands tightly, suddenly determined to make it to the grand hall. The royal blue eyed male decided he would clear it and keep it safe since he knew Kasamatsu would be sending any others he came across there, as well.

"All right," Aomine breathed. "Let's do this." He said with a wolfish grin, eyes alight with the determination to murder the infected.


	26. Day 26 - Junk

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Twenty-Six: Junk

 _Aomine meets Kasamatsu in a junk shop. Weird AU._

* * *

Aomine browsed around the shop, eyeing everything that looked interesting and useful to him. He picked up a piece for a car engine and stared at it. It was not bad look but it did have a small dent, although it was barely noticeable. But it was in pretty good condition. "Hmm," Aomine hummed as he wondered what it would go for.

The blue haired male brought it up to the counter and handed it to the one on the other side. "How much?" Aomine asked once he pulled his scarf down from his mouth.

The guy, a teenager like him, with raven black hair and steel-blue eyes, just gave him a look before taking the engine part and studying it. He handed it back to Aomine, saying, "25."

" _25?!_ " Aomine gaped at the shorter male. "I'm not going over 15." He added with a glare.

The raven head glared back, taking the part back with force. "Then I guess you can be on your merry way to go and find another junk shop." He retorted. The steel-blue eyed teen wrapped the part in cloth as he turned away, ignoring Aomine.

"Wha-" Aomine faltered. He slammed his hands down on the counter, glaring, "Hey! I _need_ that part." He said.

"Well, good luck finding one out there. This kind of part is hard to come by nowadays. Uncle said it's pretty rare." The raven head explained.

Aomine's eye twitched and his fingers curled into fists. "Fine." He huffed as he slammed his bag on the counter. It rattled from the force and earned him another glare from those steel-blue eyes. "I'll give you 18 for it."

"No way," The older teenager responded. "20, maybe."

Aomine scowled. "Are you fucking serious?" The teens expression did not change and it only served to piss Aomine off even more. His shoulders drooped and mumbled out, "You really are serious..." He sighed.

"Very." The raven head offered him a smile, which Aomine took more for a smirk. His eye twitched again. Aomine watched the teen put the engine part back down on the counter. "20."

The dark blue haired male grumbled as he dug through his pockets for the necessary bills. Once he had enough, Aomine handed the money over to the shorter male. "Here." He mumbled sourly.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The steel-blue eyed teen smiled. He accepted the money and placed it into his pocket. "Do come again."

"Tch, like I'll come back to this expensive-ass junk shop." Aomine scoffed. He put the car part into his bag, making sure it was safe and secure. He paused and looked back to the store keep. "On a separate note, what's your name? I've never seen you around here..."

The guy blinked but crossed his arms over his chest. "Kasamatsu Yukio. This is actually my uncle's shop." The teen introduced himself.

"Oh," Aomine blinked. He shook his head but introduced himself, as well, "I'm Aomine Daiki." He said. "Anyway, I guess I'll be seeing you around."

Kasamatsu watched Aomine turn away. He smirked. "I thought you weren't going to come here anymore because of my outrageous prices." Kasamatsu retorted cheekily.

Aomine came to a stop. His cheeks tinted a dark red hue and mumbled out, "Shut up." He huffed before he continued walking. "Goodbye!"

"See ya." Kasamatsu called after him, making Aomine pout.

* * *

I'm sorry it's up late again D': If it's not one problem its the other, OTL

I'll post today's theme in a bit.

~WinterAssassin~


	27. Day 27 - Fame

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Twenty-Seven: Fame

 _Aomine becomes Kasamatsu's temporary bodyguard. AU._

* * *

Kasamatsu pinched the bridge of his nose.

His annoyance flared. "Can anyone tell me why some brat was assigned as my bodyguard?" He demanded as he turned his glare to his manager and previous bodyguard.

His previous bodyguard only chuckled. The man reached over and ruffled Kasamatsu's hair, making the teen swat his hand away. "Don't worry, Yukio. It's only a temporary solution until I return from my surgery. Besides, I taught my son here everything I know!"

Kasamatsu blanched. " _This_ kid is your son?" He asked incredulously. The raven haired singer gave the taller teenager a once over. "Huh."

"Yeah," The older man grinned as he slapped the back of his son. "Daiki, introduce yourself."

"Aomine Daiki." The royal blue eyed teen muttered.

Kasamatsu pursed his lips, "Kasamatsu Yukio." He followed the introduction.

Suddenly, Aomine smirked. "You know, you're shorter than I imagined – and you act differently than when you're on stage." The dark skinned teenager stated, giving Kasamatsu a rather smug look.

"Daiki," The elder Aomine scolded.

Kasamatsu glared up at the blue haired teen. He turned to the teenager's father, "I'll _pay_ you to let me stay at the hospital while you're still in there."

The man blinked. Suddenly, he laughed and ruffled the smaller teen's hair once more. "Don't be silly, Yukio! You may be famous but you still have to go to school."

"Ugh," Kasamatsu groaned, his shoulders falling in mock-disappointment. The raven head hated the fact that the older Aomine got injured because of him. But then again, it _was_ his job to protect him, being a bodyguard and all. The steel-blue eyed teen glanced back at the younger aomine before he shifted his eyes to his manager. "It's only a temporary thing, right?" Kasamatsu needed confirmation, as he wanted to know that he would only be stuck with the annoying brat for a short while.

"Yes," His manager confirmed. "I'm sorry about the inconvenience, Yukio-kun."

"It's fine." Kasamatsu shook his head.

His manager and hospitalized bodyguard shared a look. Kasamatsu's managed cleared his throat, "We're going to discuss other things. Why don't you two head outside and get acquainted?" The man suggested.

"See you later, Daiki, Yukio." The older Aomine gave them a parting smile.

Kasamatsu and Aomine went outside, leaving the adults to discuss whatever they were going to discuss. The steel-blue eyed boy turned to his new and temporary bodyguard. He stared at him silently.

"What?" Aomine asked in an annoyed tone.

Kasamatsu's eye twitched, "Nothing."

"Hmph. Can't believe I'm stuck with a guy like you." Aomine uttered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kasamatsu scoffed. "Yeah? And I'm stuck with some weird pervert like _you._ "

"I'm not a pervert! Or _weird._ If anything, you're the one with some weird crush on my dad!" Aomine said hotly.

"It's not a _crush_!" Kasamatsu sputtered, his face turning red from embarrassment from Aomine's claim. "I've come to trust that man with my life, for your information."

"Whatever," Aomine huffed. "Now your life is in my hands." He smirked haughtily.

The raven head squeezed his hands into fists. "That's what I was afraid of." He whispered, fuming.

On the other side of the door, Kasamatsu's manager pulled his head away from the door. He had a smile on his face as he turned to Aomine's father. "I think they will get along splendidly, Aomine-san."

"Really?" The elder Aomine grinned. "I was worried they would kill each other before the time for the next concert."

The manager laughed. "Yes," He nodded. "Well, all is good. There is nothing to worry about."

"Great!" The bedridden, elder Aomine said.

* * *

Yay :D Finally did it with no problems~ Anyway, I'm excited for day 29. It's cute~ that day's theme was Demon/Angel, can you guess who the demon and angel are, between Aomine and Kasamatsu? xD

~WinterAssassin~


	28. Day 28 - Curiosity

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Twenty-Eight: Curiosity

 _Aomine, Kasamatsu, and a venus fly trap._

* * *

"Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat?" Kasamatsu asked. The raven haired teenager could not decide if he wanted to watch his boyfriend, Aomine Daiki, prod and poke a venus fly trap, or not. After a brief moment, the steel-blue eyed male decidedly looked away.

Aomine pulled his finger away in favor of looking at his boyfriend. "Don't you know the cat came back the very next day?" He retorted, a smirk on his face.

Kasamatsu gave him a dirty look. "I think you're missing the point here, Ahomine."

"Nope." Aomine replied, turning his attention back to the carnivorous plant.

Kasamatsu groaned and smacked a hand to his forehead as Aomine's finger got closer to the plant. He spoke, "Point is – you're not a _cat_ and sticking your finger in a venus fly trap is a _dumb_ idea because–"

The plant snapped down and both the teenager's screamed.

* * *

I love how it ended xD Don't worry, I know they don't just chomp down on your finger and suddenly there's only bone, but it's fun to think of it like that :D

~WinterAssassin~


	29. Day 29 - Angel&Demon

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Twenty-Nine: Angel/Demon

 _Aomine and Kasamatsu are at each others throats. AU._

* * *

"Tch, you're just some no-good _heavenfilth._ "

"This world may end in a matter of a few _months_ and all you can do is _insult_ me?"

Aomine hopped off the table he was previously seated at and stormed up to the smaller male, Kasamatsu, with a glare on his face. "Hey, I never asked to work with some _twink angel._ "

"Actually, I'm a _fallen_ angel." Kasamatsu shot up from his chair, his icy steel-blue eyes narrowed into small slits. "Besides, what's a demon doing on Earth, anyway?"

"None of your god-damned business, _sugar-wings_." Aomine said mockingly, a sneer on his face.

Kasamatsu scoffed, struggling to maintain his composure. "Then I guess I'm just left to assume that _Hell_ kicked you out because you weren't ' _badass_ ' enough for it." Kasamatsu smirked up at Aomine. Staring, or rather _glaring,_ into the dark skinned demon's royal blue eyes only made him want to punch him more. Kasamatsu scowled.

"You better watch yourself." Aomine threatened as he leaned down in the angel's face.

The raven haired angel clenched his fists. "Oh? And what's a demon as low as you going to do?" He asked, practically on the tips of his toes in order to match the demon's heated glare.

Aomine moved in closer, the smell of blood and ash mixing in with the scent of earth and sky. "Wouldn't you like to know?" The tanned demon demanded in a whisper.

"I would," Kasamatsu replied icily.

The angel and demon were impossibly closer and just as Aomine was about to move, a voice cut in.

" _Uhmm..._ "

Both turned to a blond who was sitting on a chair, looking in between them awkwardly. "Aominecchi, I know you haven't seen Kasamatsucchi in a while, but..."

"But can you two continue your romancing of each other at a later date? Maybe like when we're not trying to have a meeting of what to do about the fast-approaching apocalypse?" A light blue haired male finished, giving the demon and his fellow angel a look.

Kasamatsu backed away, glaring at the blond haired demon and his friend, Kuroko, another angel. "There is no such thing going on." He muttered under his breath, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah," Aomine agreed as he leaned against the desk he previously occupied. He shoved his hands in his pockets, saying, "No one would want to get with such a shitty angel."

"Hmph, you're more of a naughty human _child_ than a demon." Kasamatsu scoffed.

" _That's it!_ " Aomine yelled.

The dark blue haired demon was about to dive at the fallen angel but he was suddenly held back by another demon. " _Ugh –_ let me go, Murasakibara! That heavenfilth needs to fucking die already!"

" _Daiki._ " Akashi glared at Aomine with his demonic mismatched golden and red eyes. He gave the demon a silent warning.

Aomine cursed under his breath and slumped in Murasakibara's grasp, giving up his fight. "Whatever." He muttered.

Kasamatsu gave Akashi a look once he pulled Kagami and Kuroko back. He folded his arms over his chest, wanting to get through with their discussion. "Let's just get this meeting over with." He suggested with a frown.

* * *

I'm really loving angel!senpai and demonscum!Aomine xD

~WinterAssassin~


	30. Day 30 - Music

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Thirty: Music

 _Aomine listens to Kasamatsu play the guitar._

* * *

Aomine lay on Kasamatsu's bed, watching his boyfriend pluck the strings on his guitar. The dark blue haired male shifted and made himself more comfortable, asking, "How did you get into music?"

Kasamatsu paused and glanced at Aomine. He thought about the question but shrugged soon after. "I'm not sure. I guess I've always liked it and then my parents ended up getting me a guitar when I was younger, so..." The steel-blue eyed teenager went quiet, staring at Aomine.

"Am I putting you to sleep with stories of my childhood?" Kasamatsu asked, amused.

Aomine cracked open an eye before he moved into a sitting position. "No," He replied. "But listening to you play makes me feel relaxed and calm." Aomine admitted. "It's weird, right?"

"Compared to how you usually are? Yes." Kasamatsu smirked. The raven haired male gently put his guitar down and got up. He crossed the distance between them and sat down next to Aomine on his bed. He leaned on the taller male's shoulder.

"Hmm," Aomine hummed, not offended in the least by Kasamatsu's remark. "Maybe you're a siren who can calm anyone with your song." The tanned teen mused.

"Yeah, maybe." Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, idly wondering where Aomine thought up such odd things. "So, what do you want to do now?" He asked, changing the subject.

Aomine smiled in an almost predatory fashion. "Well we _are_ on a bed, so..." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kasamatsu elbowed his boyfriends side, saying, "There's the Aomine I know." He drawled playfully before he placed a soft kiss to the dark blue haired teen's lips.

"Now who's the pervert?" Aomine teased in return.

Kasamatsu scoffed. "Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot."

* * *

I'd listen to senpai if I were you Aomine. Heh heh... If he wants to be kissed - you better pucker up. lol :P

~WinterAssassin~


	31. Day 31 - Laughter

**31 Days of AoKasa**

Day Thirty-One: Laughter

 _Aomine discovers Kasamatsu is ticklish._

* * *

Aomine stared at the back of Kasamatsu's head, knowing that he upset the older teenager with his idiocy. The royal blue eyed male scratched his head, not exactly knowing what to do. He already apologized but Kasamatsu just nodded and went back to ignoring him. Aomine hated it when Kasamatsu was mad at him.

The blue haired teenager shifted about, unable to keep still. He slowly moved forward so that he was standing next to Kasamatsu. "Yukio," Aomine whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

Kasamatsu jumped lightly when the taller male breathed into his ear. The smaller male's hand darted up and he covered his ear, giving the taller male a dirty look. "What?" He finally asked.

"You can't stay mad at me and ignore me forever, you know." Aomine murmured, giving the shorter male a kiss on the neck.

Kasamatsu squirmed next to him and Aomine blinked. "Are you ticklish?" The dark blue haired male asked, suddenly very curious.

" _No._ " Kasamatsu scoffed.

Aomine smirked devilishly. "Yukio, you denied that a little _too_ quickly."

"No I did–" Kasamatsu never got the opportunity to finish his sentence because Aomine suddenly began to tickle his sides. The older teenager started laughing, squirming about in the taller male's hold. "Ahaa– _Ahomine_ , St- stop it!" Kasamatsu sputtered out as he tried to push his boyfriends offending hands away.

Aomine grinned as his boyfriend's laughter filled the room, lightening the previously tense and awkward atmosphere. "You can beg all you want, Yukio. I'm not gonna stop tickling you." Aomine whispered into the steel-blue eyed teen's ear, giving it a brief nip.

In his struggles, Kasamatsu managed to elbow his boyfriend in the gut. The raven head broke out of Aomine's hold and turned around, ready to defend himself if need be.

Aomine rubbed his side and sighed over-dramatically. "I guess it was fun while it lasted..." The tanned teenager smirked.

Kasamatsu just glared at him. He suddenly thought of something, a small smile appearing on his face. "Say, Daiki – you never told me if you were ticklish or not..."

" _Erm..."_ Aomine swallowed thickly, noticing the sudden smirk on his boyfriend's face. "Ca- Can't we talk about this, Yukio? I- ah- _ahaha!_ "

* * *

They're so cuuute~ ^^

This concludes 31 Days of AoKasa for this year! I have some news regarding 31 Days of AoKasa for next year, though!

It'll start again in August, Aomine's birth month, and instead of 31 random prompts - It's gonna be an actual story! With 31 chapters lol. I'm super excited for it, I already have some pretty good ideas :D

Anyway, thanks for reading! Take care~

~WinterAssassin~


End file.
